Just Friends ?
by bandwhore22
Summary: Eli , Imogen , and Clare have been bestfriends for a long time. Imogen likes Eli but hes dating Clare. Shes crushed and feels like a bottemless pit everytime shes around them. Will she finally crack? Sorry for the sucky summary ! The story will be better!
1. Why me?

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi. . .

_**A/N**_

_Hey guys this is my new story, I hope you guys like it. Also in this story Eli is still dating Clare nothing bad happened between them! And Imogen is their best friend. Clare is a little OOC in this story , not completely but a little. Noww, on to the story! _

_ Imogen's POV_

"Why me!" I shouted at no one. Your probably wondering why I just randomly shouted to no one. Well let me tell you, I'm not always this weird. But lately I have been acting this way. Why? Oh because my best friend is dating the guy I think I may be in love with. Who is also my best friend. Sucks right? Well even if you disagree it really does SUCK. Anyway enough with my drama. Clare is coming over today, yes that is right Clare is coming over! I asked if Eli was coming but she said no he was hanging out with Adam. When I asked she sounded suspicious but shrugged it off. I was relieved and upset. I was relieved because I don't want to watch him and Clare suck face all day. However I was upset because I wouldn't be able to seen those perfect jade green eyes, even if they were fixed on her. I don't really know why Eli likes Clare they have nothing in common. I'm being serious Eli likes dead hand, and dark clothing. Clare likes Selena Gomez, and bright floral clothing. Nothing alike, whatsoever. I heard a knock at my door. Immediately knowing who is was. I heard giggling coming from behind the door. Wtf? Is all I thought. I opened the door to find Clare kissing him. Yes, Eli.

"Uhm, hi guys?" I said, making everything awkward. But I wasn't going to just sit there and let them kiss in front of me.

"Oops, haha, hey Imo! Sorry for the weird entrance." Clare said embarrassed.

"No worries Clare-bear!" I said a little too eager. But hey what can I say? Eli is here! Uh-oh, what if I start to flirt with him or get sad or angry if they kiss? This should go well. NOT. Why am I the one who doesnt have a boyfriend? Clare has one, Bianca has one, Cheerio has one. I mean come on! Adam has a girlfriend? What am I, man repellant? Ugh i know im not though because i have been asked out this year. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didnt even realize Clare has been trying to get my attention the whole time.

"Imo!" Clare screamed at me shaking me out of my thoughts.  
>"Oh..sorry did you say something?" I said. "yes! For awhile now to, what were you thinking about? " Clare said suspiciously. "huh, oh nothing." I said very non-chalant. But i could tell she didnt believe it by the face she was giving me.<br>"Im serious, just how hungry I am" So that was a lie but not a total one, I really am hungry! "Anyway, Eli I thought you were hanging out with Adam?" I said.

"oh he has a date with that new girl Tori. Hes growing up so fast!" Eli said pretending to cry.

"Haha, oh Eli only you." I said, being totally serious, him and B are the only ones besides me who act like that, Cheerio sometimes but never Clare.

"Yep im one of a kind" He said smirking making my heart melt. Oh why does he have to be the perfect package? I mean hes funny , sweet, sarcastic (which to him sarcasim is like a second language), and an all around nice guy willing to do anything for the people he cares about. Sure he has some bagage but everyone does! Once again so lost in my thoughts about how perfect Eli is , I never noticed Clare and Eli were practically playing tonsil hockey on my couch! Ew , really awkward thing to see. This day should be fun. Once again , NOT. I gotta make sure i dont try anything on Eli , all I wanna do right now is rip Clare off of Eli and just have my way with him in front of her. I know , I know im a really bad friend for thinking that , but hey ! I've liked him for so long only to lose him to my bestfriend!Why do I have to like him? Why not someone besides me?

A/N Well? How did you guys like the chapter? Reviews please even bad ones, I want to know if it was good or not. Hopefully this didn't come out as crappy as it seems! Well thanks for reading! If you guys like it, I will update soon! Maybe even today! But this is just the first chapter and my first time writing fan-fiction so, it will get better! But like I said I need you're reviews! Again thanks for reading!


	2. Love is there but there is always envy

**A/N **_Hey guys here is the next chapter, i didn't get any reviews last time , hopefully this time I will? Sorry that the last chapter was so short! Anywayyy, on to the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but I __do__ own the plot ;)._

Whoa. I thought to myself.

Why are they just making out as if it is nothing?

"Ahem..." I cleared my throat to see if that would break them apart, and breathe for just a minute.

But of course, they didn't. "Ahem!" I cleared my throat even louder.

Once again, nothing! "GUYS!" god am I frustrated with this.

I could feel myself turning red as I saw the looks on their faces.

It was embarrassed and a crossover between annoyed and flustered.

Mostly Clare looked annoyed. So I tried to get their attention, but to my luck it didn't work so I did what I thought would work, and screamed.

I was receiving a glare from Clare (haha that rhymes :p). "What?" i asked innocently, I couldn't act how I was feeling and that feeling was broken and angry.

"Well you sort of interrupted." Clare stated clearly disappointed that her make-out session with the beautiful green eyed Eli was over.

"Sorry that I've been trying to get both of your attention for 5 minutes!" I hope that didn't sound as rude as I thought it did, but just like how my luck was, unlucky, Clare took it as a "What the hell, I'm still here you know?" Coming from me.

"Humph," Clare made a noise showing that she was mad.

"Okay, okay girls, let's just enjoy our time together before we have to go home." Eli did make a point, I don't wanna fight right now.

"You're right Eli, let's just have fun like we normally do." I was being completely honest. Even though I could just rip Clare's head off for making out with him in front of me I consoled my anger.

"Yea fun..." Clare mumbled.

What is her deal? All I did was try to make them stop kissing, I don't want to watch them suck face I don't think that is bad.

**Clare's POV**

What the hell! One minute I'm kissing my amazing boyfriend, next I'm hearing "Ahem, Ahem, GUYS!" coming out of Imogen's mouth!

Ugh i know she had a thing for Eli once, I mean that's what brought us to be friends.

But she wouldn't still have feelings for him right?

She said she was over him but now I'm not so sure. I brushed that thought off though.

I heard Eli and Imogen saying that we should get over what just happened and just have fun like we normally would.

"Yea fun..." I mumbled hoping no one would hear me. But Imogen looked straight at me. Why must my luck be so bad?

All I did was mumble though, I don't see that as a bad thing so I don't care.

"Well, since were going to TRY to have fun, what do you guys want to do?" Imogen asked.

She was staring at me when she said try.

I felt bad for acting rude, but I was just mad that I couldn't kiss Eli.

But oh well. I decided to try to enjoy the rest of the day and it wasn't that hard.

We had so much fun. We watched a lot of comedy movies.

Then some horror for Eli's taste. Though he did enjoy the comedies.

"This has been fun, but I'm hungry are you guys? Imogen asked.

"When are you not hungry Imo?" I said giggling because she is ALWAYS hungry, she knows I'm joking though because that's how we are.

"Haha Clare-Bear, so I'm a hungry girl don't make fun of my fat! That's not nice you know." Imogen stated giving me a funny look causing me to laugh.

Well seems like everything is going good so far!

I got at Imogen's house at 12:00pm and it's already 10:55pm. Wow, the time has really flown by today!

**Imogen's POV**

Wow is all I can say.

I thought today after mine and Clare's little fight it would end up being boring and a really horrible time, but it has been a really fun time.

I never wanted it to end.

Just hanging out with my two favorite people.

Even if we weren't doing anything it would still be fun.

But it's already 11:15pm and Clare looks tired.

Just then we heard a car horn beep outside my house.

"That's my ride, bye guys!" Clare hugged me and then hugged and kissed Eli long enough for Clare's mom to honk again, breaking her and Eli apart.

"Bye!" Clare said running out the door.

That's when it got awkward for me.

Clare wasn't there anymore and I could just feel myself wanting to just run to him confess my feelings and kiss him.

But of course I'm not going to do that, because it would be wrong.

I could see that he felt it was awkward because of how silent it is right now.

"So, today was fun don't you think?" I said breaking the silence.

I hate the silence. It makes me self-conscious. And makes me feel like I did something wrong.

Now that I'm thinking about it, did I do something wrong that he is being so silent?

"Yea it actually was." Eli said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"That's good, by the way sorry for breaking you and Clare out of you make out session before."

Even though I wasn't sorry at all.

"Oh, that was fine I didn't mind, sorry for making out with her instead of all of us hanging out in the beginning" Eli said innocently.

Only making me fall harder for him. Clare didn't even apologize like that.

Sure she said "Sorry Imo" but that didn't make me know that she meant it.

"Trust me Eli, I'm sorry I shouldn't have interrupted."

I started mentally cursing myself off for not being honest.

I really wasn't sorry, and worries me.

I was never like this then Eli came along and fell for the innocent, blue eyed girl.

Not me.

"You have no reason to be sorry Immy, trust me Clare didn't mean anything she said." Eli always calls me Immy now instead of Imo because Clare calls me Imo.

"Finee, you win!" I said playfully sticking my tongue out at him.

Eli stayed over for a while longer just watching movies and acting like a fool towards me.

Then I just noticed something.

He doesn't act like this around Clare.

Around Clare he doesn't throw popcorn around like a weirdo and crack inappropriate jokes every 5 minutes.

Hmm, I wonder why?

It was 12:30am and Eli had fallen asleep.

Awe, he looks adorable while sleeping.

Ugh I could just kiss him.

He started murmuring something in his sleep, I listened closer and what he said made me break down crying.

"OH, Clare, oh, oh yes!" Eli was moaning her name!

I ran out of the room and into the basement bathroom.

I sat on the floor hysterical crying.

I don't know why this is hitting me so hard.

But just knowing how badly he wants to have sex with her made me cry.

I heard footsteps coming closer and I locked the door.

The person was coming down the steps and locked the door behind them. "Imogen come out."

The person said.

I knew exactly who it was...

**A/N **

_Well that's the end of chapter 2. Lots of thing happening. Eli you dirty dog having a wet dream about Clare! :p Well, I hope you guys like it and please, please review so that way I know if I'm doing good or not! Bye for now !_


	3. Old Memory

**A/N**_ Hi guys! Hope you liked the last chapter! Shout out to ilovetaylorswift13 for being my very first person to review this story! So thank you! Now, on to the story!_

**IMOGEN'S POV**

"Imogen, come out." I heard someone say.

Then it hit me, I know exactly who it is.

"Imogen come on I'm serious, where are you?" the person said.

I got up very quietly and ran to the bathroom not wanting to deal with anyone at all right now.

"Imogen, I swear to god I will tell everyone that you used to like Justin Bieber if you do not come out this instant!" The person said.

This person really wants me to cave don't they?

But I won't I can't cave I need the person to leave so I can do what I came down here for.

"Imogen, come on your never like this unless you mad at me, come out please for your best friend?" Okay I figure I should tell you who the person is.

Even though it is really obvious, its Eli him and Bianca are the only ones who knew I used to like Justin Bieber.

And I'm completely sure Bianca doesn't have a man voice.

Once I was in the bathroom I shut and locked the door as silently as I could.

"Imogen...come on, please!" Eli was practically pleading for me to just come out.

How did he know I was down here anyway?

I heard his footsteps go from faint to loud.

Oh no he's getting closer...what do I do?

I got down on the bathrooms cold dusty floor. God when is the last time we cleaned up down here?

Once I was on the floor I looked underneath the door and saw Eli's feet in front of the door.

Shit! The light is on, how can I be more obvious?

"Imogen, I see your shadow, just come out."

"Uh, I'm sorta using the bathroom." I need him to leave and go back to sleep I'm still very upset and I need to do this, even if it may be bad.

"Imogen your feet are by the door, come on out."

"Eli I just got in the bathroom I'll be out in a sec." Ugh why can't he go upstairs?

"Uhh, no, Imogen why are you acting this way? You never do."

"What are you talking about Eli? I'm acting the same way I always do. I'm just trying to go to the bathroom." What is he doing, ugh guess I'm not going to be able to do what I wanted unless he caves.

"No you aren't, you always use the bathroom upstairs and you never act so secretly towards me. Did I do something wrong? If I did then I'm sorry"

God, he wants me to cave.

"Fine I'll come out."

I unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom.

Only to be greeted by the jade green eyed heart melting boy that I've grown so fond of, and like oh so much.

"Okay now that you're out lets go back upstairs so I can talk to you about why you're so weird tonight."

"Okay."

We went upstairs and into my room, I sat at the end of my bed and Eli sat right next to me.

I just happened to notice the change of his pants, humph he must of notice his stain on his pant from his dream. He probably enjoyed it a little too much, ugh now I am officially pissed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I honestly didn't want to talk right now but I knew I was going to have to.

"Imogen you know what I wanna talk about, but I can tell you don't wanna talk about it, so we'll talk in the morning okay?" Yes! Even though were still going to have to talk about it, I will still get some rest.

I'm still upset though; did he hear me start crying?

"Actually can we talk about it?" Now I wanted to and I feel nervous, I feel so bipolar right now.

"Are you sure? We can wait till the morning if you want to, either one doesn't bother me." Why does he have to be so sweet?

**ELI'S POV**

I'm so confused. Why is she downstairs? I know when she is lying, I'm not stupid.

"Yeah I'm sure. I just feel like getting it over with." Oh Immy, I can see right through you, I've been friends with you for way too long to not know when you're nervous or scared about talking about a problem.

"Immy, you're nervous, why?"

"Nervous? I'm not nervous..."

She is not going to crack is she?

"Okay if you don't tell me I will be forced to, well you know..." This will make her crack and if not then something is really wrong.

"What are you-

I cut her off by pushing her on the bed.

"What the...oh no, no no no ELI!" Imogen tried getting up from the bed but i kept her held down.

I chuckled, this is so amusing!

"Haha, how bout no?"

"Elijah Goldsworthy, don't you dare!"

I got on top of her and started tickling her, she started laughing making her face turn red.

"Give up yet?" She has to give up.

"No way Goldswoorthyy!" She carried out my last name sticking her tongue out at me.

Humph she is being difficult today.

"Okay, then I guess I'm going to have to keep tickling you then."

"NO!"

"Will you tell me then?"

"No."

"Okay then, I'm going to continue tickling you whether you like it or not!"

I don't get it, everything was fine before I fell asleep.

My mind went back to the dream I had just an hour before.

I was actually having sex with Clare! She let me she said I was the one and she wanted to.

I got to do things to her that she never was able to feel.

Then I heard a whimper and I woke up to no one in the room with me.

All I thought at that point was, damn! My pants!

Then I got caught up in my dream again.

NO Eli! You can't think about that right now, Imogen is your priority till you figure out what's wrong.

I looked at Imogen and saw tears coming out of her eyes from laughing so much.

"Elijah! Seriously come on!" Imogen said between laughs.

"Not till you tell me, please for your amazing best friend?"

I heard a mumble come from her lips but I don't know what she said.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just yawning."

I gave that "You're kidding me right, I wasn't born yesterday" look.

"I'm serious Eli."

"Okay, okay I surrender. Or do I?"

"Eli don't do it, I will scream."

"Who is going to hear you? No one is home except for us."

"I hate it when you're right."

"I know you do, that is why I LOVE being right"

I will get her to tell me.

"Okay, why can't you just tell me whats wrong?"

"Eli, nothing is wrong, really."

She wouldn't even look me in the eye, something really is bothering her.

It breaks my heart to know she is upset; I can't stand to see the people I care about be so upset.

"Imogen please look at me."

I heard her sniffle, oh no shes crying.

"Immy, are you okay?"

**IMOGEN"S POV**

He is trying so hard to know whats wrong but if he knew I still like him everything would take a turn for the worse.

I don't need anyone else leaving me.

My thoughts roamed to my mother.

My beautiful mother, the one I told everything to, and trusted the most.

Shes gone and I can't do anything about it.

This is why I don't let people in, I feel if they get to close to me something bad will happen and I go into a mental breakdown.

So if i let someone in, they better feel pretty damn special.

"Immy, you can tell me anything I won't judge you, you know that right?"

I just nodded my head.

My thoughts went back to the night my mother died.

_**FLASH BACK 4 Months Ago**_

_I was at Cheerios house with Bianca and we were playing just dance 2 for the Wii, I was having so much fun._

"_God dammit Imogen did you sneak in here earlier today and practice without anyone knowing like a creeper?" Bianca joked with me_

"_Oh yes Bianca because being a creeper is my long life dream" I playfully rolled my eyes at her and continued dancing._

"_So how is the whole Eli and Clare dilemma going?" Cheerio said being her nosey self. Oh well I love her anyway._

_Bianca and Cheerio were the only people who knew I liked Eli._

"_Terrible, I feel like a complete 3__rd__ wheel when I'm around them."_

"_Why don't you do something about it already?" Bianca always thinks that if you like a boy you should do anything to get him. _

_But she gets every guy so she doesn't even have to try._

"_I don't wanna ruin my friendship with them."_

"_Bianca I can understand where she is coming from, Eli and Clare are her best friends, along with us; she doesn't wanna loose them everything is finally going right." Cheerio stated making a point._

"_That's true, Imo, there is other fish in the sea you know." Bianca said as if it is the truest thing ever._

"_Yea, there may be plenty of fish in the sea, but Eli is my nemo." _

"_Why-_

_Cheerio got cut off by my phone ringing, we paused the game so I can get my phone._

_It was a number I was unfamiliar with._

_Hmmm, wonder who._

"_Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone._

"_Hello, is this Imogen Moreno?" The person asked me. _

_All I knew was it was a women._

"_Yes this is she, who is this?"_

"_This is Officer Amy, I'm afraid something terrible has occurred." _

"_What? What happened?" I said panicky, anything could have happened what if something happened to Clare or Eli or even worse my mother?_

"_I'm going to have to have you come down to Barkley road."_

"_Guys we need to get down to Barkley road now." I hung up the phone and got my shoes on Bianca and Cheerio di the same._

"_Okay" Bianca and Cheerio said in unison. _

_Cheerio is the oldest she is the only one that can drive._

_Once we got there I heard sirens and saw bright lights._

_I got out of the car and started running, my crazy hair coming out of its two buns._

_I ran towards an ambulance and saw a police officer_

"_Excuse me, whats going on?" _

"_Are you Imogen?"_

"_Yes are you Officer Amy?"_

"_Yes, I'm afraid to inform you that, you're mother is dead."_

_Is this woman serious? Does she actually believe I am buying this shit? _

_She didn't say anything else, just looked at me with a very sincere and sorrowful look._

_Oh no shes serious, the world's pace slowed down and I felt dizzy, my stomach sunk and I felt my eyes start stinging._

_I dropped onto the cold midsummer concrete scraping my knees._

_I broke down into a sea of tears, why me. Why my mother? _

"_Miss, it's going to be okay." I heard the older woman say._

_That's when I lost it. She thought everything would be okay?_

_What the actual fuck._

"_NO ITS NOT GOING TO BE ALRIGHT, MY MOTHER DIED AND YOU THINK EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT?"_

_I screamed at the top of my lungs causing a scene. But at this point I didn't care what the world thought. _

"_Miss it will be okay just please calm down."_

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHE IS GONE, IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OKAY!"_

_My breathing got heavier and it felt like the oxygen was slowly slipping away, but I didn't care, I started running, my shoes slapping the pavement._

_Realization washed over me._

_Until now I still had a feeling this was a sick prank._

_But it wasn't._

_I ran to my house and that's when things went bad, I started cutting myself to relieve the pain._

_Shes gone and she can't come back._

_**FLASH BACK OVER IMOGEN'S POV**_

I was in hysteria by the time I was done thinking about it.

But that wasn't the only thing on my mind; I started think about Eli and Clare.

"Immy!" Eli seemed really worried.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was lost in my thoughts."  
>I looked out of the corner of my water blocked eyes and saw a concerned Eli staring at me.<p>

"Whats on your mind?"

"Well my mom I-I-

I broke down into tears again.

I soon felt a pair of strong arms around me. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and cried into his chest.

We ended up lying down with his arms still wrapped around me and we fell asleep.

I felt so safe with him.

Why couldn't he be mine?

**A/N**_ That's the end of chapter three! Hope you liked it, I felt good about this chapter hopefully you guys did to! Please review! Well I'm going to go make my friend look like a clown! Yay! Bye till I update again! :)_


	4. Big Breakfast

**A/N**_ Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, I feel like this chapter may not be the best because it's like, 3:10 am where I am so I'm really tired, but bored and can't sleep. So on with the story! Btw when it goes to italics then that's the persons' thoughts. Now on to the story _

**ELI'S POV**

I woke up to my arms wrapped around a sleepy Imogen.

I sighed as I remembered what happened last night.

_I really feel horrible for her, I mean she lost the most important person in her life, and she had something else on her mind but I couldn't tell what._

I wanted her to tell me, but I decided against it, I didn't need to make her have any more stress.

I felt Imogen slightly move.

I looked down at her just in time to see her eyes start fluttering open.

"Hey" I said with a grin on my face.

"Hi Eli." She said giving me the same big grin.

I looked at her clock and saw it was 9:30am.

I decided to let her have a nice start to her Saturday, so I told her I had to go get something from downstairs and for her to stay upstairs until I got back.

She said okay but she was very hesitant.

I silently laughed to myself, at how uneasy she seemed.

_What does she think I'm going to do?_

_Plant a bomb in her house and let it blow her up?_

I chuckled at my remark to myself.

I headed to her kitchen to check out what foods she has.

"Chicken, bacon, eggs, sausage, more sausage. Tofu? Imogen's not a vegetarian. Neither is her dad." I'm so confused, but oh well it's her choice what she eats or what her dad eats.

_Hmm no waffles or pancakes?_

I got an idea and grabbed my shoes and coat which contained my wallet, and walked out the door slowly.

**IMOGEN'S POV**

Eli told me to wait up here until he comes back upstairs but he has been gone for 15 minutes.

_Where is he_?

I got up and looked out the window, and expected to see the hearse Morty but no luck.

_Wait a minute, he left!_

_Why didn't he tell me?_

_Oh well, I should take a shower_.

9:40am I woke up at like 9:30 how did the time go by like that?

Sure it was only ten minutes but it felt like 2.

I stripped down out of my clothing and walked into the bathroom and turned on the water waiting for it to warm up.

Once it did I washed my hair, face, body, and shaved.

I got out and walked to my room with a towel wrapped around me.

I got changed and looked at the time, 9:45am.

Hmm five minutes not bad, usually I take almost a half hour shower.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen to look for some food.

Hmm bacon eggs sausage, all sound good to me.

I was in the middle of taking everything out of the fridge when there was a knock on my door.

I walked over to it and answered.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, where have you been?"

He had some packages in his hand.

"Oh I went to the store to get food go back upstairs."

"Okay but if you leave again you're in big trouble mister"

He chuckled and gave me the 'okay down killer' look.

I walked upstairs and went to go lay down.

**ELI'S POV**

I went to the store to get milk, orange juice, pancake mix, potatoes, waffles, syrup, and more for breakfast.

I went in the kitchen and unpacked the groceries.

I got out a pan, some cups and a thing that looks like it could fit all the food on it for when everything is done.

Done, everything is done, the pancakes with butter and syrup, the eggs and bacon, the home fries, waffles with whipped cream and a strawberry, with some orange juice.

I also made some sausage for her.

I put everything on a bed and breakfast thing to hold the food.

I know I'm going to eat some so I made a lot.

I knocked on her door.

"Are you decent?"

"Eli of course I'm decent."

"Just making sure"

I walked in and saw she wasn't looking at me but at the TV.

"Bum bud a da" I did the fake fanfare

"Here is your amazing breakfast made by your way more amazing friend!"

I saw her gape at it and the smile generously.

"Eli you didn't have to."

"You think I care Immy? Now here eat."

"Thank you so much Eli" She still had a big smile on her face, I couldn't help but smile too.

I set the food tray down in front of her and she immediately grabbed for it as if it was the last food on the planet.

"Mm, this is so good Eli!"

"Why thank you Immy"

"But, you know I'm not going to be able to eat all of this by myself right?"

"Why do you think there is extra silverware?" I raise one of my eyebrows and saw her give me a face.

"I thought you forgot, don't make fun Elijah."

"Imogen you know of all people that I hate, with a burning passion, being called Elijah."

"Exactly why I said it, Elijah." She stuck her tongue out at me.

_Imogen Moreno you are my biggest challenge yet._

**IMOGEN'S POV**

_He is too sweet, I mean making me this big breakfast, what a good kick start to my day._

I noticed how much room I was taking up on the bed.

I scooted over and patted the spot next to me for him to take.

He gladly took the spot and we ate breakfast together and watched some tv.

About a half an hour later we were done and Eli went downstairs to go wash the dishes.

"Immy I'm gonna head home and take a shower. I'll see you later okay? I heard Eli from downstairs.

I walked down the stairs and gave him a hug and we said our goodbyes.

**ELI'S POV**

Clare had texted me saying she misses me and wanted to hangout today so, of course, I said yes and headed home and took a shower and got dressed.

Soon enough I was off to Clare's.

I knocked on her door and got a nice surprise.

The second Clare opened the door she attacked my lips.

"Hey baby!"

"Hey Clare-bear."

"Come inside, my parents won't be home for a couple of hours. So we have the whole house to ourselves."

"Oh cool."

She lead me upstairs and we lied down on her bead talking for only about 10 minutes before we started having a heated make-out session.

I was so into it that I didn't even notice she had unbuttoned my pants and was pulling them down.

Also to be interrupted by a small yet powerful gasp.

I turned my head to find not only Imogen but Clare's mom.

"..-

**A/N Well that's the end of this chapter , its 3 am where I am so i am very tired right now. But thank you to Gabriel's Mommy for the message she sent me yesterday. Thank you! Thanks for reading guys **

**Also if anyone would like to be in the story you could pm about yourself, and what you would like your part in this story to be. I hope I get some people to pm me about it. Bye till next time people!**


	5. Author's note, sorry !

**A/N **Hey guys! Sorry that this is just an author's note. I've just been really busy lately, I was in my school play and I have been getting home late at night... I've also had my horse competitions, yes I ride horses, and I love them! But the purpose of this was to tell you that I will be updating soon. Just don't know when yet! But I have been having really bad writers block. So I was wondering if any of you had some ideas? If you do please pm me! I could really use them! Any ideas will be greatly accepted and token in consideration. So if you do don't be shy, and message me! Thanks love you guys byee!


	6. White Roses

A/N Heyy guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long ass pause. I had some major writers block, but I'm over it now! So on with the story!

IMOGEN'S POV

I went to Clare's house to see if she wanted to go to the mall, but when I got there I was face to face with her mom instead.

"Hey 2nd mama!" I said to her.

"Haha, hello Imogen" She replied back to me.

"Is Clare here? I wanted to know if she wanted to hang at the mall."

"Oh she's up stairs. If you want, we could all go to lunch and a movie instead? Then I can drop you guys off at the mall if you want." Her mom kindly offered.

"Sure that sounds great Mrs. Edwards!" I said cheerfully.

We walked up to Clare's room, only to be greeted with Eli on top of Clare hungrily kissing her as if her lips were food. Not even caring that she was moaning loudly from him grinding on her. Her mom is home for god's sake!

I gasped. Pretty loud I guess, I mean Eli broke their make out session to look.

I felt tears sting my brown eyes.

Eli looked at me with a mixed look of shock and sorrowfulness.

"Imo..." Eli whispered.

I tried holding back the tears that were now flooding my eyes blocking my view.

I felt them star pouring down my cheeks.

I ran as fast as I could out of their home.

'I can't let them see me like this.' I thought.

He can't know I like him and that the whole scene broke my heart into a million tiny little itty-bitty pieces.

I ran still even though my legs were burning.

But I had enough endurance to make it home. Thank god for all the times I would run around the block and practice for track!

I finally made it home. I panted and pushed my door open.

I ran downstairs and found what I was looking for, a shiny razor.

'Imogen don't do this, it won't help' I told myself, but I continued anyway.

I made one cut, breaking skin as the droplets of blood started to quickly fall from my skin.

I made another and another 4 after that, six fresh new cuts.

'I said I wouldn't do this again, but look where I am now.' I though again.

I grabbed a red blood stained towel and clutched it to my wrist, waiting for the bleeding to finally stop.

Once it did I went upstairs to clean my tear stained face.

'_If we could only have this life for one more day, if we could only turn back time...'_

I heard my IPhone go off. I looked at the screen and saw it was Eli.

Should I answer it? No, that will only cause more pain.

But if I don't then I could miss something important that he has to tell me.

Ughh, I don't know. After three seconds of pondering about the outcomes I decided not to answer.

I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I waited for it to heat up. I stripped down and felt the water with my hand. Perfect.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water sooth my aching muscles.

After I did my routine I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body.

I got dressed into frog pajama pants and a black Asking Alexandria tank top. I climbed into bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

ELI'S POV

I feel terrible. Imogen looked so hurt.

But why would she be hurt? She knows Clare and I are dating, she doesn't like me like that, and she should know we do this stuff.

Is it because she walked in on us?

I have to make things right. She's my best friend and I can't stand to see her hurt, especially if I caused her to feel that way.

I called her phone and waited and waited, but she never picked up.

'Hey this is Imogen; sorry I can't come to the phone right now! But leave me a message and I will try to get back to you! M'kay? Bye!'

"Hey Immy, it's me, Eli. I wanted to know what happened back there and if you're okay. Please, please call me back. I feel terrible. Bye."

After I left her a message I took off my shirt and pants and got into bed. Yes that's right I sleep in my boxers!

I tried sleeping but I just couldn't.

Not now at least. I reached for my TV remote and turned it on.

I started to watch the grudge and I soon started to feel sleepy.

I turned off the TV and placed the remote on my night stand.

I turned over and thought about Imogen until I fell asleep.

_**Next Morning!**_

I woke up and looked at my clock, 10:00am. I groaned and sat up. Now that I'm up I can't go back to sleep. I've had this problem since I was about 10 years old.

I got dressed in some black skinny jeans and a black Dead Hand shirt.

I put on my old black and white converse and brushed my teeth.

'I should go to Immy's' I thought.

I got in Morty placed my key in the engine and backed out of my driveway and headed to Imogen's house.

**IMOGEN'S POV**

I woke up at about 9:00am. I got dressed in some gray skinny jeans and a red and black long sleeved shirt. I put on my knee length converse and went downstairs to make breakfast.

I'm still bummed about yesterday if you're wondering. I feel like a bottomless pit around them.

I finished breakfast and sat on the couch and watched some SpongeBob. That's right bitches, SPONGEBOB!

Who doesn't love that little yellow guy? Stupid people who probably smell weird, that's who!

I was enjoying my SpongeBob until about 10:30am when I heard a knock on my door. I got up and walked to the front door and opened it to be greeted by Eli holding a bouquet of white roses, my favorite flowers!

He gave me a sad smile and I let him in.

He handed me the bouquet and I took them and smelled them. Oh my god they smell so good and they are so beautiful!

I held up my finger to tell him one minute and walked into my kitchen putting them in a vase filled with water.

I walked into the living room and kindly asked him to explain what they're for and how they're beautiful.

"I feel terrible about yesterday, I don't know what happened, and I don't know why it happened, but I know I caused you to feel terrible and I want to make it up to you."

With that he grabbed my hand and led me out my front door and to Morty to take me god knows where.

But I can trust him and I feel safe, and I'm with him so that's all that matters!

**A/N Well? What did you guys think? Was it bad, good, in between? I hoped you liked it, I'm sorry I took so long with updating. But here you go! By my little Skittles! :p**


	7. Authors note again , SORRY !

**A/N **

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating. I've just been so busy with school, test, quizzes, homework, end of the school year things, planning my party for the end of the year. I keep meaning to update but I haven't had a chance. With school ending this Thursday I'm always busy, trying to bring any grades up that I could even though they are A's and B's. But I promise I will try to update this Friday! I'm sorry for the wait, bye !**


End file.
